dear diary
by demonchildrenwalktheearth
Summary: i got the idea from akumanodanna, so give her credit: after losing control and sending 3 kids to the hospital, itachi is given a diary to be able to get out his feelings, but when i certent blue haired new kid comes to town, there are ALOT of feelings to let out...
1. dear blackbook

**yes, i got this story idea from akuma's story dont judge me diary, so give her credit^^**

**p.s. for those of you who read akatsuki pirates/hey tobi i wont be uploading in awhile(in a fight with my dad) so sorry.**

* * *

Dear black-book,

I don't want you. I need you. The thing is I'm usually very stoic and keep my emotions under control, but a few days ago I must have lost control considering I sent 3 people to the hospital. I have no idea what happened but something just made me snap. So my friend, Deidara, bought me this black journal to write my 'feelings' in so I don't lose control. It seriously sucks.

Any way I'm having a terrible time right now, I'm on lock-down in my room because I passed out at some point, and have nothing else to do but listen to my iPod. Well, since theres nothing else to really write I guess I'm leaving.

Goodbye black-book.

From,

Itachi uchiha

(p.s. song of the day: city by Hollywood undead)


	2. the new seme

Dear black-book,

Yes, I'm back. Well its 3 days since I last wrote in you, but this is important. So today was my first day back at school and everyone was staring at me. I pretty much skipped all my classes, to hang with dei, hidan, konan, and tobi. Around 3 period we saw a new student come up to the school and dei called him over, I swear my heart skipped a beat the same as Hidan's does when he sees kakuzu. He was at least a head taller than me, spiked hair, and this super freaky blue skin, but he is so hot! i only noticed I was staring when I saw his lips move and I snapped out of it, putting my stotic face back on. That was the most embarrassing thing ever!

So, it turns out, the guys name is Kisame, hes in our grade (and almost all my classes!) and hes made quick friends with the the semes (our nickname for kakuzu, zetsu, pein, and sasori(otherwise known as 'the people we love but can never have!')) so now he's one too!(yay! I have my own seme!) I JUST USED SO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS!

Anyway, im sitting in the cafeteria atm so I have to go!

From,

Itachi uchiha

(song of the day: magnet by miku & luka)

* * *

**yay! kisame has been added to the equation! poor itachi, getting so flustered!**


	3. purple blushes, and homicidal planning

Dear black-book,

Today, ROCKED! Gym is now my favorite class. (you: why?) because, my dear black-book, Kisame is in it (YOU: but isn't he in almost all your classes…)that's true, but not every class has a MANDITORY shower rule! I swear, I almost passed out!,…anyway, forgetting my pervyness, I got to talk to him at lunch and I didn't stutter or anything! We mainly talked about the test we had in bio, but it was still talking! Them a bunch of girls started going after him, going "oh stay away from him!" "he's insane!" "come sit with us!"In their annoying voices that could but threw diamonds! OH KAMI! I almost killed them, but Instead, I ran away (to the old girls bathroom! XP) and took you out, and scribbled some different *cough*homicidal*cough* ideas…..but had to throw them away, fearing being caught and when got out he was standing there! I was like….'why are you here?' omg! He started blushing like mad! His blush looked purple against his skin!

It was so cute! I almost started blushing, but then he started talking again. He said, 'eeer…..well I saw you go off, so I got rid of those girls and ran after you….they were messed up in the head.' I ALMOST smiled, but instead it turned into a smirk. Then I royally screwed up. "ya, well, I'm ok so you can go back to your friends" I pecked him on the cheek and walked off. He was just staring at me, and then I noticed, and froze….then I ran. He chased after me, but im way too fast. I ran all the way too deis house, cus he stayed home sick, and now im staying here for the night.

From,

The royal screw-up,

Itachi uchiha.

p.s. song of the day: pain by tree days grace.

* * *

**oh yay! a new chapter! well its not that good, but i found it funny^^ **


	4. the new seme?

yay new update!

the title for this chapter is supposed to be ' another new seme?'

* * *

Dear black-book,

It was INSANE! It turns out there's a new seme….my brother! While I was at dei's house, his cousin came over, a kid named naruto, and when he saw me, he went berserk! He was asking, 'aren't you sasuke's brother!?' 'Why is he always so stoic?' 'what's he like at home?' etc. I was….surprised to say the least. So, me and dei told him about the semes and how we, the (respectively named) 'ukes' are pretty much their secret admirers. I swear, his eyes looked like china plates. He squealed like a banshee. To put it simply, naruto is now an official uke. It was exhausting. Diary, do you know how awkward it is to listen to some kid you barely know drone on about how amazing and hot your _brother_ is? I ended up duct taping his mouth shut(with dei's permission of course).

When we got to deis room, he looked at me with that freaky grin he gets when he wants something. He was like 'tell me, tell me tell me!' im going 'tell you what!?' he just looked at me like I was stupid 'who's your seme? Tell me or give me the diary!' I freaked out. I seriously just ran into the closet and wouldn't come out. I must of fallen asleep or something, because when I got up, it was 5 in the morning and, you were gone. I'm so sorry you were diary-napped! I got out of the closet (don't laugh diary! No pun intended!) and started looking for Deidara. I finally found him, sitting in the kitchen reading you like you were the bible or a Sherlock fanfic! Needless to say, he wound up with a few bruises. But he had already read you ! It was so embarrassing! Well, I got teased for about an hour after that,, and no doubt he's gonna try to get us together so, schools gonna be interesting…OH KAMI! SCHOOL STARTS IN AN HOUR! I grabbed some spare clothes from dei and were about to start riding to school (dei on his skateboard and me on my rollerblades).

Bye black-book,

Itachi uchiha.

p.s. song of the day: zombie(nightcore version(the one on my Ipod))

P.P.S. if someone reads you, does that mean you were diary raped? 0.0


	5. dramatic entrance, and a staring shark

dear blackbook,

to say we barely made it is an understatement. the bell literally just rung when we walked in. and even then, we only got in at second period. you can imagine the stares we got, coming into history, panting, still with my rollerblades, and dei's board hanging out his backpack. everyone was staring. I swear, the teacher was frozen in his spot. Dei just laughed it of and walked over to his seat in the back, and looked straight at the teached choking out 'present'. i looked around the room, and saw kisame staring at me. while i was flushed. and sweaty. and out of breath...

i think i see why he was staring. */ / /*

i could feel my face get even hotter and went to sit next to dei. SO embarrassing! i quickly fixed my hair and put my head down. todays not gonna be a good day.

i'll probably see you later,

itachi uchiha

(song of the day-...innocent high by blood on the dance floor)


End file.
